Something Wicked this Way Comes
by Shiinmaru-dono
Summary: !Adopted by arashi wolf princess! Harry comes into his Magical Inheritance and gains a mate; on the Hogwarts Express he meets three girls from America who will turn his world upsidedown. Dark!Creature!Harry RonDumblesBashing! Mpreg LVXHP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Shiinmaru-dono: **_We're back! Some of you #Death Glares flamers# nearly crushed our spirit on our first attempt at this story. But #flips the bird# we've rewritten and revamped the old story and give this in its place. Read, review, and if you flame, I will hunt you down and cut your tongue out with a rusty spork. #grumbles# We don't own Harry Potter or its characters – never will. So don't sue us, its not worth the headache when you'll win nothing (we be dirt poor). On with the fic!

**July 31****st****9:00 a.m.****#4 Private Drive****Surrey****England****: Kitchen**

Harry grumble miserably as he finished cooking the Dursley's breakfast, well, at least Vernon and Dudley's anyway. Harry mused silently on how life had changed since he had returned for the summer. For one, his aunt, Petunia, had joined him in hell. Apparently she was not entirely without her own powers.

**Flashback**

_Harry heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen and winced. His uncle and cousin were out at the moment but if they came back to see broken glass they would be furious. Harry dragged himself out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to see his Aunt, Petunia, crouched and staring at the shattered plate on the floor in front of her. _

_Slowly the pieces crept together until the plate was whole once more. She picked it up and turned around to see Harry staring at her in shock, "You didn't think my sister was the only abnormal one in the family, did you?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Vernon stomped into the kitchen and plopped himself into his chair quickly followed by Dudley. Harry sighed and placed the laden plates of eggs and bacon in front of them before backing away. He waited patiently as the two of them ate, acting like pigs as usual. It had been months since Dudley had been on the diet that he should have been on, and now he was fatter than ever. It was sad really.

The sound of shuffling feet reached his ears and Harry turned his head slightly to see his aunt making her slow, painful way into the kitchen. She joined him by the fridge and they waited – together – for the other two to finish.

**July 31****st****11:59 p.m.****#4 Private Drive****Surrey****England****: Cupboard Under the **Stairs

Harry looked at the clock, _60 seconds to go until I turn sixteen,_ he thought. Harry had read books on Magical Inheritance in the library before school let out the previous year; Harry knew that he would reach his Majority at sixteen; he had overheard some sixth years talking about theirs, and knew that he had to study up on it; Hermione was most pleased to see him pick up a book. Harry groaned in pain as he shifted into a less-painful position; he hoped that he gained some new power to protect himself and his Aunt Petunia from his uncle and cousin.

Harry looked at the clock again; there were ten seconds left and Harry counted them down until the clock reached the time of his birth: midnight. A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the quiet night and Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, came stomping down the stairs and into the cupboard under the stairs where Harry was thrashing around as he came into his inheritance.

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" Vernon yelled as he beat his nephew into silence. After Harry was quiet, Vernon left; leaving a whimpering Boy-Who-Lived on the floor.

When the sound of his uncle's footsteps finally ended, Harry lifted himself from the floor and crawled back into his pile of blankets. It took him a long while to figure out why, even though he was covered, he was still cold _Oh… so I have wings now? That's a problem…_ finally Harry drifted off to sleep.

**September 1****st****4 a.m.****#4 Private Drive****Surrey****England****: Cupboard Under the Stairs**

Petunia Dursley quietly opened the cupboard door and peeked in. "Harry," she called softly to her beloved nephew as she walked into the small space, "Harry, you need to get up; it's September 1st and I need to get you to the train station."

In the corner farthest from the door a small mound covered in a ragged, once-blue blanket moved and groaned in pain. This mound was the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, but one would never be able to recognize him as he looked now: literally skin and bones; green eyes dulled from repeated rapes; every centimeter of flesh bruised, burned, cut, or scarred; dried blood covering his back, arms, face, legs, and bum. Petunia, contrary to what others believed, loved her sister and nephew; she tended to Harry's wounds when she could and snuck him as much food as she could get away with. For, just like Harry, Petunia lived in constant fear of her husband and son, Vernon and Dudley Dursley; she too was beaten by them and only managed to survive the night prior due to Harry's protection.

"Oh, Harry," Petunia whispered as she walked closer to Harry, first aid kit in hand, "let's get you cleaned up and to the station; you can't stay here anymore." Petunia set the first aid kit next to her as she pulled the blanket off of the Boy-Who-Lived and brushed his now-long hair out of his eyes. Harry had come into his Magical Inheritance a few weeks ago – his Majority, where his magic grew and his latent creature blood awakened. Harry had had latent Dark Veela blood coursing through his veins that had become active when he reached his Majority. Harry now had long, pitch-black hair that reached his bum, dark, emerald green eyes, slightly-pointed ears, a delicate figure, fangs and claws, but most prominent were his large black and green wings. Harry shifted and stood shakily, his wings making balancing a little interesting, "You'll have to hide those, you realize…" Harry glanced at his new wings and concentrated. Slowly they pulled back until they were completely hidden beneath his skin. "That's better."

Petunia cleaned Harry up as best she could before feeding him as big a breakfast as Harry could stomach. Once that was done and the dishes cleaned, the sound of the other two inhabitants moving around could be heard. Harry quickly tugged on an overly-large jacket and moved to stand by his trunk to wait for his tormentors to take him to the train station. This, by his reckoning, wouldn't be done for another couple of hours. Sometimes he really hated the first day of school.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ Okay, Sho-dono is busy (sleeping in, lazy bum…) and can't speak this chapter. Now, our new characters will be introduced next chapter and, no, you will not know everything about them in one fell swoop – we're dragging out the info very slowly. (Take that, you evil flamers!) Shiinmaru-dono out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Upon boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry immediately sought out an empty compartment in which to seal himself in. Upon locating one at the end of the train, Harry slammed the door shut before using every spell he could think of to lock it. He set his trunk on the floor and the empty birdcage that once held Hedwig on the seat. Harry pulled out the first aid kit his aunt had packed and yanked off his shirt to tend to the injuries his uncle and cousin had given him.

Just as Harry sat down to begin cleaning the wounds on his arm, the door he knew had spelled shut, flew open as a silver-haired girl loomed intimidatingly in the doorway. Harry shrank into the seat as he was flashed-back to his uncle and the cupboard. The girl sighed before yelling "Reqy! Sheara! Pull out the kit that Shane gave us and quick!" She turned to Harry, speaking gentler than before, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to patch you, 'kay?"

"Scylla, if you've cut yourself already, **I'll** kill you! Sheara, get your ass in motion before I transfigure you into a monkey!" an angry voice threatened as it neared the compartment doorway.

This time, a black-haired girl stalked into sight as a third blackish-brown haired girl stopped behind her, "I swear I'll–" the threat died on her lips as 'Reqy' noticed Harry curled in a ball and shaking in the compartment, "So that's why you went running; you smelled the blood…" Reqy set a silver case next to the quaking Boy-Who-Lived.

"We're not going to hurt you; you're safe now." Without looking away from the abused teen in front of her, she began ordering the other two girls into action, "Reqy, cast the best damn diagnostic spell you know. Sheara, guard the door and let NO ONE enter – not even a teacher. When the snack cart comes, order our favorites, something to drink, if she has any, and five – no ten Chocolate Frogs. Make sure you buy out the Blood-pops." 'Reqy' had already cast the spell and was going over the list of injuries when 'Scylla' finished giving 'Sheara' orders. "What's the prognosis on skeletal injuries, Reqy?"

"Six fractured and three broken ribs, left arm broken in two places, right shoulder dislocated, right wrist shattered, left knee shattered, right tibia broken, right ankle broken, and the pelvic bone is cracked."

"Internal injuries?" 'Scylla' asked as she was helping Harry swallow potions for pain and sleep.

"Punctured lung, lacerated liver, bruised spleen, his lower intestine has ruptured in SIX places, and he has a bleeding ulcer the size of Texas in his stomach."

"Areas of infection, areas of concern, deepest lacerations, and burns?" More potions poured down Harry's throat as he lay unconscious. 'Scylla' was already pulling out various jars of balms, creams, and poultices.

"Dozens of whip lacerations on his back, burns on chest, legs, and arms, various words carved on back and chest, a gunshot wound to his right thigh," her voice, when she spoke again, "a torn rectum, everything listed prior is infected, and he has SEVERE cases of malnutrition, dehydration, and pneumonia. Scylla, he's tried to commit suicide approximately four times. Please, promise me you'll kill whoever did this to him." Scylla nodded silently once she finished caring for Harry.

A few hours later Harry felt himself being pulled into consciousness. He woke up to find himself with his head on some strange girl's lap, "W-who are y-you?" the girl hazard a glance at him before turning back to her conversation with a black-haired girl sitting across from her. "Hey, I asked you a question," Harry grumbled.

"I know, but you interrupted me while I was speaking to my sister." Suddenly a pair of familiar voices sounded.

"This is the last compartment on the train Hermione… if he's not in this one then he must have missed the train." Ron's worried voice filtered through the door.

"Yes, Ron, I know that but I don't think that girl is going to let us check." Hermione snapped angrily.

"Oi, you, move." A savage growl sounded and the sounds of a fight started.

"Reqy," Harry's caretaker sighed, "could you go make sure that Sheara doesn't kill anyone this early in the year, please?" Reqy nodded and left silently.

"Sheara," Reqy called as she slid the door open, "you're not allowed to kill anyone this early in the year; regardless as to whether they bug you or not." Sheara immediately released a badly mangled Ron. Reqy turned her attention to the unscathed Hermione and wounded Ron, "What do you two want? This compartment only holds my sister, myself, and Sheara here," she gestured to the girl that was grinning evilly at Ron, "so why do you want to search this compartment?"

Hermione was the one to answer, being the one least likely to start a fight, "We're looking for our friend Harry; we've looked in all the other compartments and couldn't find him. We can't find him and are starting to worry; but since – according to you – he isn't in this compartment, we'll have to keep searching."

Reqy nodded, "Sheara, once the snack cart comes you can sit down," she stated before returning to the compartment and closing the door.

Harry watched silently as Reqy returned to her seat. A large yawn forced its way out of his mouth and he felt his eyelids begin to slip closed. The last thing he heard was the snack lady calling out, "Anything from the trolly?" before sweet unconsciousness claimed him.

_**Sho-dono:**_Well that didn't take long, now, did it?

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ Surprisingly, no. #looks at reviewers/readers# Some of you were wrote that you didn't understand how some things came to be (ex. Petunia gaining powers or Harry being a Dark Veela); those aren't explained until LATER in the story. Be patient and we authoress shall explain all (you don't learn the why behind Petunia gaining powers until – oooooo, chappy 10, give or take. Harry doesn't know why he became a Dark Veela, either and only finds out after about chapter 6). The reason why we imported three girls from America is explained in the NEXT chapter (which we are still writing). One reviewer mentioned about this possibly becoming another one of those crappy LVxHPs before the first chapter; I think the reason was too little info. I was told previously by another reviewer (pre-revamp) that the info should be drawn out over the chapters – which is EXACTLY what I and Sho-dono intend to do.

I'm sooooooooooo happy that all you precious readers out there reviewed and that some of you put this on you Story Alert list. THANK YOU!!!! Shiinmaru-dono out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Sho-dono:**_ OMG! We are soooo sorry for not updating in the last few months. We've……… been busy. Well actually that's a lie. We've just been incredibly lazy. Anyway…. Take it away Shiinmaru-dono.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ It's not a lie for me; I have TWO AP classes and am only able to read ONE hour of fanfiction per weekend. You're just lazy and have no excuse for not updating. Anyway, expect the prologue of this story to be reposted sometime between now and March; my writer's group has given major suggestions and they have led to a plot bunny. On with the fic!

Harry was awoken from a horrid nightmare by an insistent prodding to his forehead… and the feeling of someone sitting on his stomach, "Mmmph." The constant poking paused for a few seconds before renewing with renewed vigor, "Mmmmmmmph!!"

"Sheara! What have Shane and I told you about pestering patients!" a vicious female voice pierced through.

"But it's fuuuuuuuuuuun…" Harry cracked his eyes open to peer at Sheara in irritation.

"Dung-hen, I will make it so you can NEVER again look at yaoi if you don't get off MY patient this second. I will also inform your uncle that you were harming a patient; I'll call him right NOW if you don't GET OFF HIM!" Scylla screamed, the air audibly cracking in the compartment. Sheara whimpered pitifully before slinking off to the other seat. Shortly after, Harry's vision was filled with white hair and a concerned face. "How're you feeling, Angel? Any pain?" she asked while prodding different parts of his body; Harry merely croaked a simple, "None," before falling silent.

Scrunching his nose, Harry asked about what was bothering him, "Why'd you call me 'Angel'?"

The previously unnoticed 'Reqy' giggled, "Look behind you, bird-boy." Harry whipped his head around only to be met with a face full of feathers. He sputtered pathetically for a few seconds before he figured out that his wings had re-spread from their hiding place. A sense of dread fell over him as he realized that these strange girls now knew that he was not entirely human.

"Um… I can explain…" Scylla smiled kindly and, with a whoosh, she spread her own, rather small, pair of wings.

"Don't worry; you're not the only odd one around here." Scylla calmly re-folded her wings and shifted in her seat so that she was able to rest her feet in Sheara's lap.

"W-who are you?" Harry muttered softly in shock.

Reqy glanced over at him and sighed, "The auburn-head is Sheara the Critic, the silver-haired is Scylla the Planner (her name is actually Fiona but we don't call her that), and I'm Requiem 'Reqy' the Dreamer. We've just transferred from America; who be you?" Harry could only stare.

"America? But… then why are you here? In Britain?"

Scylla's eyes harden before she looked away, "I was expelled…for nearly killing a classmate." Harry gapes in shock; Scylla, noticing this, gets up to close Harry's mouth for him. She then maneuvers herself into a position in which she could cuddle the Boy-Who-Lived as she spoke, "He, the classmate, raped my best friend and gave him HIV…the Killer Strain, not the normal one…" She trailed off and buried her face in the midnight locks, "My friend killed himself with a pair of scissors when he found out and I…I-I was the one who found him. I stabbed the bastard who forced my friend to suicide with the same pair of scissors; he's now paralyzed for life." Sheara and Requiem had remained silent during Scylla's explanation, almost as if they were mourning the death of their friend.

Harry finally managed to make his mouth and vocal cords woks, "O-oh… I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…" he looked down at his hands unable to look at the three of them anymore. A firm pat on his head made him look up to see Sheara grinning, sanely.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Cake?" Harry blinked for a moment before he realized that she was holding a Cauldron Cake out for him to take.

Harry made no move to take the cake and after a few minutes Sheara frowned and forcibly put it in his hand before ordering him to eat it.

"Best to eat it before she makes you, bird-boy; Sheara's not the most gentle of people," Requiem advised without looking up from her smutty romance novel.

"It's true, Angel; Sheara's rather…blunt, for wont of a better word," Scylla added.

"Bird-boy, I keep meaning to ask – or, I did ask and you didn't answer – who be you?" Reqy looked up from her latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise to stare down the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die with an eerily Snape-like glare.

"Ummmmmmm…." Harry raised his bangs when words failed him.

"Ah, Bird-boy is the Boy-Who-Lived; doesn't matter, really, you're still our patient." Harry frowned at Scylla's flippant tone, he glanced angrily out the window to see that the sun was low in the sky.

"We should get changed into our uniforms. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." When Harry looked at the three Americans, though, he saw blank faces.

"Wait…" Sheara began slowly, "you mean we were actually supposed to get those uniforms? And wear them? Whoops!" Scylla shook her head slowly.

"The uniforms were ugly and unflattering. I would not have worn it either way and there's no way they can make us. Right, Reqy?" Reqy nodded sagely. Harry just frowned at them.

"You'll get in trouble if you don't wear them…" glares from the three girls told him well enough that they didn't care. "Then can you at least get out so that _I_ can change?"

"Sure, whatever," as one, the three stood and tromped out into the corridor where the met with Ron and Hermione.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ Yo, sorry we haven't updated! There is such a thing as school and a crazed history teacher who doesn't understand the concept of time. Oh well; we're kind of stuck at what should happen during the feast…so any suggestions are welcome. Any and all flames will be used to roast the marshmallows we are bringing to MegaCon.

_**Sho-dono:**_ heheheh. Rly sry bout not updating but…. MY B-DAY IS IN 7 DAYS! W00T W00T!!!!!!

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ Are you six or six_teen_? Goddess, you are juvenile this close to MegaCon…We'll try to update as soon as possible. Shiinmaru-dono out!


End file.
